Angie and Pablo moments
by Effie Janeway
Summary: Just scenes from Violetta between Angie and Pablo that needed repair or continuation because I completely love them together. May be rated M,may be other pairings.


A/N: So guess what all Violetta fans! I love (copletely) pairing Pablo/Angie and there were some moments that aked for repair or continuation. Here is first of them. It follows scene when Violetta asked Angie if she will marry Pablo.

„And will there be wedding?" Violetta exclaimed. Angie looked clearly surprised and shocked for a moment. But then her expression changed and held something more in it. „Can I tell you secret Vilu?" She nodded but what Angie did not know was,that there was Herman behind the door,listening. „I tell you what I told no one. I want marry Pablo someday,I just hope he will ask me in time. I love him as I loved no one before. And you know what?" Violetta shook her head. „He asked me out and is gooing to pick me up." Younger girl almost screamed. „Awww,that is sweet. But what about….well,you know…you and dad."

Angie had suddently became more serious and had angered expression. „Look Vilu,I do not know what are they all thinking. I do not feel anything for him. He is just friend. I love only Pablo…" Then she added quietly something as if she was afraid of it. „I just hope he will understand it." Violetta hugged her. „He will. Now,can I help you get ready? Please,can I?" Angie laughed. „Of course,I must look as pretty as I can for him." Herman left,feeling sad,but he did not know that in that moment,his feelings for Jade began to grow.

When doorbell rang,Herman opened the doors. „Ah,Pablo,what are you doing here?" Man that just came felt his soul drop to bottom. He hoped that he will enjoy nice evening with Angie,gone from everything else. But with Herman there,Angie will go crazy and they will go nowhere. He was planning to speak with Angie. He made his mind up to give her two choices. He or Herman. „Well,I was going to pick Angie up. Is she here?" Clicking of heels was heard. And voice that warmed every heart answered. „I am here."

Both men looked up and saw Angie walking dow the stairs. She had flower-print strapless T-Shirt and mini-skirt in same green to match leaves of flowers. Her hair were let down,loose. Her jewels were with red stones and her handbag too. She looked like goddes. To his surprise she hugged him,right in front of Herman.

„Can we go?" Without answering,Pablo led her out of house.

2 hours later

They were walking in the park,holding hands. When they sat down to the bench,Pablo took her second hand. Woman looked down for while as if she was unsure of something. Pablo started right away. He wanted to have it over soon. If she will choose him-well he will be the happiest man ever. If she will choose Herman-he will habe broken heart-and that was what he was afraid of. „Angie?" She looked up and him,and in her eyes,he saw something of what he was unsure. Maybe it was love. Maybe it was something different. „I want to tell you something. And please just listen and do not interupt me. I love you and you hae to know that I will continue loving you no matter what. But I am unsure,if you feel the same way. So I want to say this. It is your decision and it is up to you to make it but you have to do it. I am tired of how you can not decide. So it is either me or him. And you know who I am speaking about." It was silent for while. Angie pulled her hands free and Pablo feared the worst.

„So you are same as them." He waited for her to explain. She was looking down to her hands. She was not speaking for another moment or so and he noticed she was crying. Her long hair should prevent him to see it,but he always knew. Because he knew her better than himself. Finally,she continued. „I was somehow hoping that you will not be as blind as all people around me. Why is everybody thinking I feel something for Herman. He is my friend. Yes. But do not you see? I love you and just you. I love you more than I ever loved somebody else. I did not even know love can be like this…" He stared for moment,her words overhelming him. Then he lifted her chin and wiped her tears away. „I love you Angie,more than you will ever know." And they kissed. It was slow and passionate but held so much in it,that it felt like first kiss ever. Angie thought._ Well it is not a wedding,but it is brilliant start for us._

TBC…


End file.
